Forever
by alicat28
Summary: Clary, Jace... No more summary or it will be spoiled... Plus I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first shot at fanfiction. Please bear with me!**

**Reviews=Me R&amp;R your stuff  
**

"Clary. I love you."

His voice, honey sweet as always, sent shivers up and down her spine.

"Jace, I love you too."

Her voice was tremulous, interrupted by sobs.

"It's going to be fine, Clary. I promise."

His tone was pleading now.

"No, no it won't! Not without you. Don't do this to me, Jace! Don't die! How can I ever…"

Her voice, already unsteady, vanished altogether. She was racked with deep, shuddering sobs.

"It will be fine. Everyone will be there for you. Isabelle, Simon, Alec, Magnus, even Emma."

He smiled wanly, the light already fading from his golden eyes. His hand squeezed hers.

"I love you, Clary. Don't forget me."

With that, he slumped back in her arms, his last breath already exhaling from him, the gold vanishing from his eyes.

"No… Jace…"

Clary sobbed for him for hours. Finally, mercifully, the blackness overtook her. Maybe, just maybe, she could stay in its comforting embrace forever…

Forever

**Hey!**

**Constructive criticism would be amazing...**

**Thanks guys for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

(Jace)

I awoke in the middle of the night to sobbing. Clary was curled up into the smallest ball possible, sobbing her heart out.

"Clary! Clary, what's wrong?"

I sat up against the headboard of our bed, and gently scooped Clary into my lap. She was crying too hard to talk, so we just sat there, me trying to hold her as close as I could, for a long time. Gradually, her aching sobs subsided, until there was just a steady stream of tears rolling down each cheek. Carefully, I kissed her forehead, nose, cheeks, and chin, gently brushing away her tears. My hands rubbed her back in soothing motions.

"Jace…"

Her voice wavered my name, barely a whisper in her throat.

"What is it, Clary? What can I do?"

I was in an agony of fear for her. Clary had _never_ cried like this before…

"Jace, let me feel your heart?"

She pleaded, her face stricken. I gently took one of her hands, and placed it over the left side of my chest. Feeling the steady thrumming, her body relaxed slightly.

"Jace, will you promise me something?"

She was so desperate, so pitiful. My heart ached, looking at her in this destroyed state.

"Anything, love. Anything."

"Do you promise not to die soon? Not for 25 years at least? Do you promise?"

Her eyes searched me, their normal green gone, so haunted they are almost black.

"Oh, Clary. Of course. I promise not to die for another 25 years. Another 50, if I dare."

"Thank you Jace. Thank you."

"Clary, what happened?"

Now it was my turn to plead.

"Oh, Jace…"

She told me her dream. When she finished, there are no words to describe how I felt.

"Oh Clary. My poor, precious gem."

I fit my mouth to hers, kissing away the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

(Clary)

We kissed for a long time, and my ache gradually began to subside. Eventually, we laid back down, pressed up against each other. Even after all this time, I was still amazed at how we fit together. I was still amazed that this beautiful boy was mine. But he was, forever…

Forever.


	4. Chapter 4

(Jace)

We woke up around 10 a.m. the next morning. I anxiously searched her face, but she seemed to be feeling better. She kissed my cheek, feather-soft, and got up.

"I'm going to shower. We're meeting everyone at Taki's at 11 for brunch, remember?"

She smirked at me.

"YOU, mister, are going to make the bed and put in a load of laundry."

"Awwww"

I whined at her, pouting, and trying to make my eyes smolder. She plopped down on my chest and smirked again, this time obviously suppressing a laugh.

"Do you need to pee? Your eves are crossing, and they're watering."

I sighed, and settled for just a pout. We both got up, and went off our separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

(Clary)

After my shower, I went into the laundry room and tossed the wet laundry in the drier, not even giving it a glance. I put in another load, and ironed a bit. The drier timer buzzed, and I pulled the laundry out.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE LAUNDRY, JACE HERONDALE?"

He came running, a towel wrapped around his waist, hair still dripping wet. He took one look at it, and his mouth dropped open. You see, it was _supposed_ to be a load of whites, so it was washed on hot, but a few of my red and neon pink shirts had ended up in there, apparently. I reconsidered the situation, then started to laugh. Jace's only clean shirt had been in that load. Once white, it was now a VERY bright pink. He grimaced as he realized what I was laughing about, then good naturedly joined in.


	6. Chapter 6

(Jace)

"What the…?"

Simon's voice trailed off into shocked silence.

"Am I really that good looking in pink?"

I inquired innocently.

"Jace, what are you WEARING? It's not pink, it's make-my-eyes-fall-out-of-their-sockets pink."

Alec grumbled at me, dramatically rubbing his eyes.

"I thought it was cute for couples to wear matching outfits?"

Clary's head popped out from behind my shoulder. It was true. We were both wearing pink shirts (grumble), gray zip-ups, and skinny jeans.

"It was this or shirtless."

I put this in, along with

"Besides, the sight of me shirtless has been known to make men and women alike swoon."

I lazily shot Alec a mischievous wink. Magnus looked slightly put out.

"Alexander…"

Alec, much to my delight, flushed a deep scarlet. Before Magnus could kill me, Clary cheerfully added,

"Right, Isabelle?"

Now everyone except Clary was giving me murderous glances. Just then, Kaelie popped up.

"Can I take your order?"

She batted her eyelashes at me.

Honestly! I'm married, for Raziel's sake! We put in our orders, and she practically sashayed off. Clary, the jealous imp that she is, made sure she was kissing me when Kaelie brought our orders. Looking more than a little put out, she flounced off. I chuckled, and Clary grinned at me. We were interrupted by Simon and Alec clearing their throats in unison, and then giving each other embarrassed glances. We all laughed together. It felt good. I wish I could freeze this moment in time forever….

Forever.

**Hey again!**

**How did you like it? Please let me know.  
**

**Malec story coming next.**

**~alicat28**

**Reviews=ILY SO MUCH THANKYOUTHANKYOU  
**


End file.
